She's A Heartbreaker
by PrincessSerenity2630
Summary: Oh crap. What do I do now! Kuukai AND Tadase-kun both confessed. I know who to pick, but I don’t know how to break it to the other.” “Aw! Amu-chii is going to break a heart today!” Amu experiences breaking the heart of a... dare I say it? Prince! K/A


**Hey, hey. =D**

**I'm back with another Kuukaimu oneshot. **

**It's gonna be my last for another two weeks, 'cuz I'm gonna be in Belgium/Ireland/France. XD **

**Anyhoo, I'll go on with the details:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!**

**Genre: Romance/Humor (With the slightest bit of dramaaaa. :D)**

**Characters: Kuukai/Amu (Seriously, when do I write anything else for Shugo Chara!?)**

**Rating: T (for language. :D)**

**Title: She's A Heartbreaker**

**Summary: "Oh crap. What do I do now?! Kuukai AND Tadase-kun both confessed. I know who to pick, but I don't know how to break it to the other." "Aw! Amu-chii is going to break a heart today!" Amu experiences the breaking of a heart of a…(dare I say it?)Prince! K/A**

* * *

_Amu's P.O.V_

Guess what greeted me as soon as I arrived at school. (Late, because my beloved Guardian Charas forgot to wake me up.)

Just_**. Guess.**_

A MOB OF GIRLS I DON'T EVEN _**KNOW**_. OKAY? I DON'T EVEN KNOW THEM!

And the best (-insert my sarcasm here-) part of it?

They were kicking, yelling, screaming, and punching at me. Every violent thing (without weapons of course) to do? Yeah. They did it. To my poor, defenseless body.

So, I fell to the (hard) concrete on my bruised ass, to hear an annoying voice call my name.

"Get up, Hinamori." When I looked up, it was Saaya.

"Surprised, Pinky?" Oh no. She just called me Pinky. That's it. Time for releasing my blood type; B. (For all you non-blood-type B's out there. B stands for Bitch. So, I'm releasing my Inner Bitch.)

I smirked at her and I was pleased to find her startled eyes.

"Nope. Not really. I knew one day that you would gather all your little friends to do something like this. To be surprised would be absolutely stupid. Sort of like you, ne?"

I had the pleasure of seeing her rage filled eyes and her gaping mouth. "You'll pay for that, Pinky!"

I narrowed my eyes, but instead of giving her a snide comeback, I just simply got up and walked away.

"HEY! HINAMORI! Where do you think you're going?!" Damn. That girl has one loud voice.

I kept walking and shrugged. "Somewhere away from you. Later."

"YOU COWARD! COME BACK HERE!" This girl really knows how to annoy me, huh?

"Whatever. Bye." I finally reached my class which I shared with Rima. Oops, I just remembered that I missed the morning assembly.

Oh well.

While I was (almost) falling asleep during homeroom, I felt a tap on my shoulder and I looked across to see Rima smiling slyly at me.

"Whaaaat? I was almost falling asleep!" I just _**had **_to whine.

Once again, Rima smiled that creepy smile. "Oh, nothing. Besides the fact that you never mentioned that you were dating---"

My eyelids were closing, but as soon as I heard…

"_**King.**_"

I had to open my eyes in astonishment as realization hit me.

'_So that's why Saaya and her crew tried to beat me up earlier.'_

"E-Excuse me?!"

Rima nodded, sly smile still intact, "He announced it this morning. While you weren't here?"

_Flashback of the Morning Announcements (Author's P.O.V)_

_After Tadase had announced the necessary things to be announced, he asked everyone to stay for an extra five minutes. He then turned to the spot where Amu should have been and sighed in disappointment._

_Even if she was there or not, he was going to announce __**it**__. Surely she would hear from someone later on, right?_

"_Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen, but I have something to announce. It is quite important. I'm in love with a very special girl here at Seiyo Academy."_

_All the girls squealed, thinking it could have been either one of them._

"_Unfortunately, she is not here to hear my confession, but, nonetheless, I will state her identity."_

_The girls who previously squealed started to sob inwardly, but continued to listen intently for the girl who they were probably going to murder later._

"_I am in love with __**Hinamori Amu**__."_

_Flashback Ends (Back to Amu's P.O.V)_

I gulped, _"Crap. What if Kuukai heard that?! Well, of course he did! We're in the same school. Of all the times Tadase-kun decides to confess, it's when we're finally in middle school. Dammit!"_

"Amu-chan? Is it true?" I looked at Rima, we were sitting at lunch. She made me wait throughout half the day to tell me the reason why almost every girl gave me death glares.

When I opened my mouth to answer, a new, squeakier, and much louder voice interrupted me.

"AMU-CHII!!!!!!! IS IT TRUE?! IS IT TRUE?!" I looked up and saw Yaya running to our table and sitting down.

Once again, I opened my mouth to respond to their never-ending curiosity, but I was interrupted by a more huskier and masculine voice.

"Yo. Hinamori, is it true?" I looked up to see who was the one who was ruffling my (perfectly done) hair. I was greeted by warm (and pained?!) emerald eyes and a bright, not-visibly faked (hello? The guy's my best friend. I know when he's in pain and when he's not) smile.

I rolled my eyes and moved over, patting the seat next to me. What was the point? He would sit there anyway. I didn't need to offer it. Whatever.

"Hi to you too, Yaya and Kuukai." I waved weakly at the newest additions to our ever-growing lunch table.

"DON'T HI US! TELL US THE TRUTH! ARE YOU DATING THE KING?!" Yaya hissed loudly. Thank Kami she made sure only our table could hear that.

"No. Just because he confessed his love for me; it doesn't mean that we're dating, now does it?" I snapped back. Boy, this day was just getting better and better, wasn't it?!

Rima sighed sadly, "I guess not, then. And when I was actually starting to get into gossip…Damn."

"Aw. Oh well! Yaya-chan thinks you belong with someone else anyway!" She then waved, and bounced away happily.

I swear. She just nudged Kuukai! What the hell does that mean?!

I just shrugged it off. Hey now! A blonde, occasionally bossy dude is missing from this usually full table!

"Where's Tadase-kun?"

"He decided to eat lunch in the Royal Garden today, because most of the girls here have been looking at him with teary eyes and asking why he picked you." Rima finished with that smug smirk of hers.

I laughed softly, and took my lunch and put it in a brown paper bag. "I'm done. I'm going to hang out on a bench outside if you need me. See ya." I threw the bag out in a near trash can and I walked outside to one of my favorite benches.

Five minutes later, I felt myself leaning over, about to fall asleep, but something (hard and painful) caught me. I looked up to see my disturber.

"Hey, Hinamori…Um, I have a question to ask you." Wow. Souma Kuukai was actually serious.

"U-Uh, su-sure, Kuukai." Crap. I am nervous. Damn his beautiful green eyes. Damn them to hell.

"You said that you're not dating Hotori, right?" He sat right next to me.

I blushed and shook my head, "Of course not."

"So, you don't like him? As more than a friend?"

More blushing. "Are you serious? No!"

"You really don't like him as a crush?"

"No way!"

"At all?"

"I told you no!"

"So would you go out with me?"

"Absolutely n--…Wha-What?!"

Kuukai actually smirked at me.

"You heard me, would you go out with me?"

"Wh-Why?"

"I'm in love with you. Duh."

"O-Oh. Sure!"

And then…

_**KUUKAI. KISSED. ME.**_

I quickly responded, of course. But then, we were (rudely) interrupted by a certain Little Ms. Sunshine.

"Yaya! Can I help you?"

"Amu-chii! Come with me! We need to talk!" Yaya dragged me off, but I promised Kuukai that I would come back as soon as my conversation with Yaya would be done.

"Oh crap. What do I do now?! Kuukai AND Tadase-kun both confessed. I know who to pick, but I don't know how to break it to the other." I exclaimed softly while Yaya and I were walking around.

"Aw! Amu-chii is going to break a heart today!"

"Gee, thanks, Yaya."

"You're welcome! You're dating Kuukai?!"

I blushed. "Well…yeah."

"Great! Ja!" She ran off. She dragged me along for that?! Gosh.

I walked back to Kuukai and (our) bench. Yeah, it's our bench now, because that's where I realized my feelings for him, and that's where we finally started dating. (I got my first kiss there!)

We quickly resumed what we were doing before Yaya came and disrupted us. But then, a certain blonde Prince (yup, I said Prince) disturbed us.

"H-Hinamori-san?! S-Souma-kun?!"

We quickly pulled away from each other, but I felt Kuukai's hand grasp onto mine protectively.

"Um, Tadase-kun! C-Can I talk to you alone?" I stood up and gave Kuukai a reassuring smile. I knew he was worried about losing his (newly acquired) girlfriend; even if he was too chicken to admit it.

Tadase nodded and led me to walk with him around the great outdoors.

"So, Hinamori-san? Did you hear about my confession earlier during the morning announcements?" I only responded with a nod.

"So I'm guessing you're going to have to reject me?" Oh Kami. Is he…tearing?!

"Sorry, Tadase-kun. I've always had feelings for Kuukai. Sure, I liked you before, but, you're more like a brother to me now, and I would hate to ruin our friendship if you can't accept that I am in love with Kuukai, and not with you." I really was sorry. He was one of my closest and dearest friends.

Tadase smiled sadly and wiped some falling tears. _Oh Kami. I didn't mean to make him cry._

"It's okay, Hinamori-san. We'll always remain friends. Be happy with Souma-kun, alright? Promise me that." Aw. You can't help but love this fellow.

"I promise, Tadase-kun." He smiled at me, and started to walk away. Damn. I feel guilty now. I'm going to do something about this…

"Tadase-kun?" Good. He turned around.

"Call me Amu." He grinned brightly.

"Thank you, Amu."

"It's the least I could do. And honestly? Go for Rima."

Tadase blinked, "But she's dating Nagihiko. He's just in America for a dancing competition, remember?"

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry! Go for Saaya! She'll be so happy." And she'll finally leave me alone!

He laughed, "Sure thing, Amu. Thank you for everthing. Ja ne." He walked away with a content smile on his (sort of girly) features.

I walked back to my (AWESOME) boyfriend, and I told him the whole story. It ended up with him having a bump on his head because he called me dumb for forgetting that Nagihiko was dating Rima.

But we ended up _**happy**_.

_**And that's the best gift of all.**_

* * *

**I'm done. =)**

**See ya in a while. **

**~Ari**


End file.
